bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Meeting of Twins
Twin Terror As day turned to night, a young man walk alongside the road. Minutes passed, he then sat down on a nearby bench. Pulling out a liter the young man sighed. "Another day" the man said as he looked around cautiously. He then lit his cigarette. The young man looked up at the beautiful night sky, the stars gleamed brightly, complimenting the moon perfectly. The moonlight struck the man, revealing a wicked smile upon his crooked face. His face was scarred, badly beaten and cut on it's side. The man took another casual huff of his cigarette before flicking it off. "Damn. A few menos and I get my ass whooped." The man broke off laughing, and laughing. Suddenly he stopped and looked behind him. "Sup, Kisuke ." From out of the shadows, a blonde haired man revealed himself. Holding a cane, he looked down from above at the man. "Ren...I need to talk to you." Kisuke then jumped down and began walking aside Ren. As they walked down the sidewalk the moonlight reflected off the water, glisting about. Kisuke then nodded. "In Rukongai ...There's been word of some Zanpaktou running amuck, causing havoc and killing off Shinigami." Kisuke paused as he looked to Ren's expression. Casually Ren had taken out another cigarette. "Calm my nerves." Ren said minutes later. "Continue." Kisuke then walked on alongside Ren. "It get's much worse. It's only two Zanpaktou, they prove very powerful. So far the Gotei 13 have been ignoring it...but, they have declared this fighters above Captain class and a serious threat." "Zanpaktou. Eh?" Ren nodded. "They must've lost their master. It's a little sad I guess, but...I guess it can't be helped." Kisuke went on. "Gotei 13 have entrusted us to solve the matter, for the time being. If we can't finish this now, then they'll kill them." Before Kisuke could continue Ren interrupted. "It's not are problem. If they in Rukongai..it has nothing to do with me" Ren retorted with some annoyance in his voice. "Just because your my dad's friend, dosen't mean that I have to take a liking to ya." Kisuke eye shot out of undereneath his hat. "Wow. That's that spunk." Kisuke sighed and raised his voice to sound more demanding. "You shouldn't smoke." Ignoring Kisuke, Ren continued walking, he then dropped his cigarette. And stomped on it. "Don't act like a dad, it makes you sound old." Ren said. "I don't like ya but your cooler than my old man." He admitted calmly. "Anyway, continue with that story." "Yeah-Yes, The Zanpaktou have been known to attack and nearly wipe out entire civilizations, and place where a spiritual presence is...They'll be there killing...and ALOT of it." Kisuke stopped and turned to look at Ren. "They coming to Karakura Town." "Here? Fine. I'll have to kick some ass....But when I'm done, I'm gonna kick your ass to." Ren said with a glare. "It's hilarious, ya know." Ren sighed a usually sigh of annoyance but some pleasure. He loved what he does, and wouldn't give it up for nothing. But he still wishes he had a day off. "A man's job is never done." Just then a enourmous spirit energy flew past the town, circling the town darkly. The water itself trembled in fear. Kisuke looked up. "They here" Kisuke the n vanished instantly. "Bastard" Ren said as he realized that his body was shaking involuntarily. "Man, they tough, I hope they know who they dealing with." Ren said. He then looked down seeing cracks in the earth. Flying upward to face the attackers in the midst of night, Ren began looking around searching for them. "Looking fa us, Shinigami!" A voice said, showing himself. A tall man with parted yellow hair and a red robe. Black skinny pants and black sandals along with his sharp look frightened Ren. Ren hiding his fear looked the other way. "There was another one. Where is he?" "Don't mind that lazy ass." He smirked and stared at Ren. "I'll kill ya my damn self." The attacker flew at Ren. Power of Two Above two warriors fight, till their hearts content. But down below a lazy, calm spirited man lays on a park bench. "Idiot. Suke.." the man yawned as he streched his body out and looked up once agian. Lazily rubbing his eyes, he vanished and reappered in the sky. "Suke, don't leave me outta the killing." Meanwhile, Ren had just landed a kick on his ruthless attacker. "Tch. Kisuke stupid ass. You guy's ain't that tough." "Shut up Ryuuno" The two then stood next to each other staring at Ren. Immediately the ground shook. Once again Ren's body was trembling. Unaware Ren only looked around to see that entire trees are being torned apart. "I-Impossible!" "Together we are Ryuunosuke ." The two said as the appeared behind Ren, punching him to the ground. Seconds later Ren crashed to the water below. "Damn.." Ren stood up above the water, dusting himself off. "..These bastards ruined my clothes!" Before Ren's rage could be acted upon the two Zanpaktou spirits had drew closer to him. Throwing his fist Suke broke out laughing. "Oh! Hell Yeah. It wouldn't be have as fun if you went down with one hit." Suke fist was blocked by Ren's knee. Caught off guard with using his knee as defense Ren spun around kicking Suke in his rib cage sending him flying aside. Meanwhile from above Ryuuno came falling down. "You arrogant, smug. All Shinigami are like this." Ryuuno sighed before stopping as he landed on the ground facing Ren. As he leaned in.."That's why I beheaded mine." Ryuuno swung his blade at Ren's neck while the smaller other blade went for his stomach. Ren quickly threw his knees up blocking the nodaichi attack, and moved his head back, evading the first attack. Ren then suddenly jumped backward, kicking Ryuuno back. The powerful kick forced Ryuuno down to his knee. Ren stood up, catching his breath. "I pity poor Zanpaktou like you. Hmph." Ren shrugged. "It's fine mama's here..." Before Ren could break off in laughter by his own joke he was tied in chains by Suke from behind. "Damn..it" From the front Ryuuno drew his blade toward Ren's neck. Ren's eyes stayed the same, unmoving and calm. Just then Ren's blade appeared bloking the attack and slicing the chains. Grabbing his blade and flying upward to evade further capture, Ren smiled. "Man, these guys mean buisness" Ren thought to himself as he looked down. "Dammit." His eye hurriedly moved left to right. "Where the hell did that Suke guy go. I couldn't see---" Before Ren could finish his sentence Suke voice broke in. "Dumbass." Suke then moved and with a single attack collided blades with Ren and his other blade inching toward Ren's thigh, stabbing him through it. Meanwhile, miles away Kisuke observed the battle taking place. "Man oh, man. This battle sure is going bad." Back to the battlefield, from behind Ryuuno threw a blade into Ren,s back and another into his shoulder. As Ren stand their pierced by three blade, from behind and front. Ren began coughing up blood. "Think he's finished" Suke said displeased as he removed his blade from Ren. From behind Ryuuno did the same kicking the young man to the ground. Creating a crater on impact. "Idiot." Ryuuno said lazily as his eyes briefly gleamed at Ren before he flew into the sky toward Karakura Town. "That wasn't even fun" Suke said disapprovingly as he spat at Ren's fallen body. Round Two Begins Before Ryuunosuke could get far Ren appeared in front of them once again. "Where ya going" he said casually hiding his fear, as he once again felt a tremble go though his body. "Look bro, he's still kicking" Suke said amazed. Ryuuno looked up. "Man, you're a nuisance." Annoyed Ren clinched his fist. "What the hell you want with Karakura Town!" "Blow it up!!!! BOOM!!!" Suke said laughing. "And hear all those friends of yours scream in agony." Ryuuno added darkly. Ren's eyes widened. "T--These g-guys, just wanna kill people." Ren thought feeling no sense of remorse or regret from the two. Suke then threw his fist at Ren, only to be blocked by Ren's knee. Before Suke could move, this time Ren threw his other leg up kicking the rampant Zanpaktou with his heel. "Gotcha" Ren said lookign down. From above Ryuuno grabbed hold of Ren's hair and tossed him to the side. As Ren flew through the sky Suke and Ryuuno donned their blade once again. Ryuuno then thought as he regrouped near Suke. "This guy's spirit energy feels like a Zanpaktou." "I don't give a damn. He could be an hollow, Shnigami, Zanpaktou or God himself. Anyone who stops my fun is gonna get cut." Suke said flying off. Ren then looked at Suke. "Idiot" Ren quickly donned his blade also summoning it in it's shikai form. Before Suke could make a move he was already backwards and rushing toward Ryuuno. As the two ran into each other knocking each other down Ren laughed. "Haha. This is how I survived that attack y'all did on me before. My illusions are my greatest power." As Ren thought about when he was cornered by Suke and Ryuuno. He used his Illusion powers to put them both under a hallucination. They both got up. "Illusion? Will just break it." Ryuuuno said as he stood up along with Suke. "I won't let ya" Ren said pointing his finger at the duo. "I'll kill you both and in this end this in an instant." Ren vanished appearing behind them. As he placed his hands on their back. "Way of Destruction Blue Fire, Crash Down." Before the duo could react they were both blasted by a condensed ball of blue spirit energy. Both of them ducked at the same time. Just then Suke grabbed his knee and tossed him into the sky. "This is a kido" they both said as they aimed their palms at Ren. "Blue Fire, Crash Down." Ren looked down smiling. With a snap, Ren vanished instantly, appearing behind them both. "Illusions are my specialty" Ren said with a smirk. Before Ren could make a move Ryuuno and Suke turned and threw their fist at Ren. Ren then jumped above both of them. Placing his feet on their fists he smiled looking down on them. "All ya got" Ren said kicking them. Grabbing his foot, Ryuuno looked back to see Suke on the ground. "Tch." A massive burst of spirit energy enveloped them both. "I'll obliterate you!" Suke said grabbing Ren's arms as from the ground Ryuuno stared at Ren. "Now what..Shinigami?" Ryuuno then threw a series of hundreds of punches at him. As Ren was beaten badly, he was unable to move. From behind Suke jumped back, and both of them then brought out his sword. "We'll finish you quickly." They both said regrouping above Ren. Below Ren struggled to stand as he felt a overbearing spiritual pressure forcing him down to his knees. "Dammit." "Kaze no kattā" Suke said as he launched a massive blast from his sword. Constantly he shot blast from blast down to Ren. "Damn it!!" Ren shouted painfully. The Girl who Overcomes Time....And the Pervert who was Overcame! As rain pelted a fallen, unconcious body..a single tear fell from his face. The young boy was nearly torn in half, blood pouring out of him. Coughing up blood and unable to see straight....the boy's body was unable to move even an inch. As the sun awoke from the horizen a single gleam of light pierced the clouds and struck Ren on his forehead. Showing his nearly torn in two body, the ground itself was cracked and damaged. "Damn. I got owned. M--my illusion didn't work...that's what..I get for actin' cool...So I'm gonna die here...I haven't even fought any tough guys..yet." Before death could strike, a large figure appeared over Ren. "Soft" Ren thought smiling. Ren then felt lifted, as he lost conciousness he seen a towering green beauty above him. As Ren's eyes blurred open. "W-where am I?" Ren said confusedly. As he sat upward he looked about. "A forest?" Out of a bush came a beautiful girl, she had long yellow hair, and a white robe dropped over her head. Her green dress reached down to her ankles and her beauty in the sunlight was truly the most beautiful thing that Ren had ever seen. "You okay" the girl said in a sweet and caring tone. "Yeah I'm a----ahahhah" Ren shouted as he grabbed his sides in agony. "AHHH, piece of---what the hell is this pain." Once again his vision became blurred as he looked down he seen his waist and everything below that nearly torn off of him. Before Ren could say another work the unknown girl walked over to Ren. "I only healed you abit. You should feel better in a couple days..I think..Ahh!" Ren freaked out hearing her scream. "What the hell's wrong with you girl!" "I forgot. I never told you my name! I'm a horrible person, horrible, horrible, horrible, horrible." the girl quickly stood up and began bowing to Ren. "I'm sorry my name is Komishinara...I think" "Ohh well my name is Ren Hirako." Ren said rubbing his agonizing head. "Damn what happened to me." "I found you knocked out while I was walking in the forest. So me and my tree friends, carried you back here. I helped some of your wounds but it still looks pretty bad." Komishinara then squatted and sat beside Ren. Ren looked at her, overwhelmed by her enourmous beauty, and her lovely body. Mesmerized by it he couldn't look away, causing her to blush instantly. Ren eyes then looked down and up her entire body, checking her out and stopping several times at her chest. "Wow!" Komishinara then blushed, turned the other way and ran off quickly. Getting up Ren looked at his waist. "Damn. That's bad." He then fell right back down unable to stand. "Crazy girl..running off like that." Komishinara then quickly returned, holding several apples in her hand. "Want one." She said smiling completely forgetting what just happened and tossing a apple to him. Cathcing the apple, Ren stared at her chest. Normally he would try something but because of his wounds, his movements were restricted. "A hot chick here and I can't do nothing 'bout it. Damn..guess that's what hell is like." Ren thought happily. Secretly Ren was remembering the pain he felt the previous day, his failed attempt to protect his home. "....Hey Komishinara...what day is it?" "Well let me think...I found you about five days ago. So today is....." Ren broke in. "Damn what....I've been out for almost a week." Ren imediately stood up. Fighting through the intense pain he made his way through the forest and back to the town. Komishinara quickly followed him. "Come back!!" She yelled desperately as she followed the young, and badly wounded boy. Dead Man's Resolve As Ren ran through the forest the bandages the kept his body together became torn revealing his nearly torn in two body. As Komishinara appeared behind Ren, they both stopped as Ren stood still at the sight of where he was five days previously. "....Damn!" Before Ren could make another move Urahara revealed himself. "Hey Hirako-chan" Kisuke yelled waving his cane happily. Ren then ran toward Kisuke. "Is Karakura Town okay?" He asked as he tripped to the ground. Kisuke eye's dropped low, his expression changed and he became more serious and intense. Catching Ren he looked at Komishinara and then back at Ren. "You're still hurt so badly and all you ask about is this town." Kisuke thought. "I lifted a barrier..the same day that you went missing or so I thought. You must've helped him right...Amatsuotome? Kisuke said smiling at Komishinara. The girl stuttered before replying hastily. "Yes" she then walked over to Ren's side. "Is he alive?" Ren got up painfully, breaking Kisuke's hold on him. "I'm..f-fine. I'll take care of those...those..." Ren's body moved up and down as his breathing was heavy and painful. Before Ren could even make a thought he realized what Kisuke has said. "Missing..five days...The barrier will fall in two days?" "Yeah" Kisuke whispered. "Two days until the barrier that Tessai put up fails. When that happens....the town is open for them." Ren and Komishinara's eyes widened greatly realizing the terror of the situation. "So those bad guys...are coming back here?" Komishinara said sadly. Ren then went to her side, placing her hand on her shoulder. "I'll take care of them...I'll make'em regret ever coming to MY town!" Hearing this startled Kisuke. The old candy shop owner smiled as he seen a similarity between this young boy and a certain orange hair kid he once met. That being their stupid reckless attitude but, also their determination and independence. "You have to rest first" "Yeah, but she comes with me." Ren said looking at Komishinara forcing her to blush. "She's the one who's been caring for me for five days. The least I can do for her..is show her how bad I'm gonna kick that Zanpaktou's ass!" Ren's confident words shook both Komishinara and Kisuke. Moments later, Ren, Komishinara and Kisuke were all back in Urahara's shop. Ren to the side being healed by Tessai with Komishinara at his side. Meanwhile, Yoruichi just walked in and began talking to Kisuke. "He's going back isn't he?" Yoruichi said her arms folded and watching Ren make a move on Komishinara. Kisuke nodded as Ren grabbed Komishinara's butt causing her to frantically flail around and punch Ren on accident. "....As expected" Kisuke said smiling as he looked at Ren. "He's a good boy" Kisuke finally said. Yoruichi then agreed, nodding her head. As Komishinara's punch knocked Ren unconcious to the ground, all eyes flew to the young boy, a determined boy who plans on protecting Karakura Town to the very end if needed. "I'll protect everyone" Ren whispered lastly before succumbing to the pain. "Everyone...."